Two manuscripts summarizing a behavioral analysis of flash-control in a communal species of Oriental firefly were completed and submitted for publication. These papers describe the control mechanisms (pacemaker) as seen during spontaneous activity and in response to a wide variety of exogenous photic signals, and lead to a model of the underlying neutroeffector mechanisms. In collaboration with Dr. Frank Hanson of the University of Maryland additional records of pacemaker triggering in a local species were obtained, supporting the evidence that domestic species respond by immediate termination of the timing cycle whereas exotic species respond by setting the pacemaker back to the start of the cycle. Several chapters of a proposed book on flash control have been roughed out.